


[SB/SS]Frost Season 霜期 【狼斯】

by fellowtraveller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 留档多年前中学xxj时期写的东西。少数银青色的荆棘路上发布的存档---远处的天际被晚霞渲上淡淡的紫晕，Sirius百无聊赖地靠在石柱上，灰蓝色双眸色彩变化。黑色身影于拐角处出现，苍白灰暗得接近病态的脸上神色僵硬，无言的目光淡淡扫过，然后面无表情地擦肩而过。





	[SB/SS]Frost Season 霜期 【狼斯】

远处的天际被晚霞渲上淡淡的紫晕，Sirius百无聊赖地靠在石柱上，灰蓝色双眸色彩变化。

他在等待，完全出自本能，从未停下逼迫自己去思考追究原由，莫名的恨，莫名的爱，莫名地想等待。

黑色身影于拐角处出现，苍白灰暗得接近病态的脸上神色僵硬，无言的目光淡淡扫过，然后面无表情地擦肩而过。

Sirius并没有转头看他的背影，甚至亦未开口，无论象征性地质疑或习以为常的辱骂挑衅。他等身后的脚步声从若隐若现至完全消失，又呆了会儿，然后直起身，拍拍袍子，走向Gryffindor塔楼。

Malfoy和Snape在远处交谈着什么，Sirius静静透过人群看着，心绪无一丝波澜，他甚至并未集中精力，仅把双目的唯一焦点聚于他们身上，其余的恍若未闻。

“Sirius？”Remus暂时中止与James和Peter的玩笑，发现好友的异样，忍不住发声询问。

“你在看什么？”Peter疑惑问道。

“Sirius！”James也出声，重重拍了Sirius一下。

Sirius震了下双肩，似乎刚惊醒，又像早已预料到这点，笑着回头接着谈笑，再未向那方向投上一眼。

今日的天幕极为迅速地朝黑暗投怀，色霭昏沉，连星光都未见片点。

Sirius变换了个姿势，紧紧盯着拐角处，这是最后一次等待，也是他们在Hogwarts停留的最后一晚，天际一旦泛起金色，就意味着他们这届学生的各奔东西。

终于，熟悉的，几不可闻的脚步声，竟带给他难以名状的安宁感  
。  
浓墨般的瞳仁与灰蓝色的同伴有一瞬间的交汇，但在双方均还未看清之际，便匆然错开，两人的脸上均未浮现任何情感波澜，表情完美而僵硬。

等本就难以听闻的脚步声彻底消失，Sirius终于第一次回过身，望向空无一人的走廊深处，然后毫不犹豫地调头走开。

\------

Azkaban的夜甚至较于白天更为温暖---如果这里还有温暖一词可言。白日的天暗沉晦涩，海亦失去原本的生机，透过监房小窗望去，满目只有悠然飘荡的摄魂怪。而夜晚，透过层层黑影，入目的竟然还有闪烁星光，和淡淡同银辉的月色。

Sirius蓦然忆起某个黑色身影，似乎不是欢乐的回忆，因为摄魂怪未被吸引而来，但这是他仅剩的不被摄魂怪夺走、且不至于让他痛苦，甚至有依稀诡异愉悦感的记忆，于是他肆无忌惮地沉溺其中。

难以预料的碰面，黑得足以吞噬一切的海水再次同灰蓝色的交融，然后Snape被Harry弹飞，Sirius很快也投身于阻拦抑制好友兽性的工作。

彷徨迷惘的昏沉中，入目之处尽为盘旋的摄魂怪，锥心刺骨的疼痛感包围了他，Sirius失去意识。

\-------

“Is Snape,Snape killed Dumbledore!”碧眼男孩的眸中尽是痛苦悲伤，还有隐约的仇恨与坚定，钻心剐骨使他变得虚弱，难以站起。

Sirius大脑一片空白，但他听从身体的指示，手握魔杖追了出去。

黑袍黑发男人停下脚步，转过身，Snape不知自己为何滞步，同样，他听从身体的指示，莫名的情感驱动着他。

两人距离的很近，仅一英尺，Sirius愣住了，而Snape看起来也未清醒多少。

“Avada Kedavra---”Sirius终于发出了咒语，他在自己耳边低语，是一切该终结的时候了，无论出于理智，亦或荒唐的感性。

Snape没有动，逼人的绿光直直没入胸膛，他的脸部线条依然坚毅而僵硬，他依然没反应过来自己在做什么，又似乎早已明彻知晓一切，体内某处驱使着他做出反应---毫无反应。  
男人沉重的倒下，Sirius下意识地抱住他，收紧手指。

他感到疲惫。

不堪忍受的疲惫感包裹着他。


End file.
